The Almost Clean Sweep
by Kennedy's Friday Night Delight
Summary: Unforgiven could have been great with the Hardys both winning the championships, and Punk retaining his. What they had was almost a Clean Sweep


**The Almost Clean Sweep. **

_By. Mr. Kennedy's Extreme Vixen_

A/N: I don't own any of the WWE superstars or divas mention below. Or do I own Jaycee or Ziva. They both belong to their respective owner SkittlesOH-8 and Lindesyredfield, I only own Ashley and Cayla belongs CM Punk's sXe Diva.

A/N: I am a little pissed off that Triple H retain the title, Jeff was so close, But I am so happy that Matt won. So it came to my attention after i posted this that i had one of the names wrong so i fixed it. stupid job goes to late and its started to affect my brain. So this is the corrected verison

Ashley Logan who was missing her boyfriend, Smackdown's Mr. Kennedy who was out with an injury. But she had Jaycee, Ziva and Cayla one of the Raw divas. Jaycee was talking to Shannon on the phone her lower lip stuck out in pout. Ashley had just got off of the phone with her own boyfriend, Ziva was watching the monitor with interest. Matt was out there wrestling. "Close your mouth girl, you are starting to drool all over yourself." "What I can't help that Matt Hardy is a drop dead sexy man." Ashley rolled her eyes before shuttering at the sight of her ex fiancée walking by with his WWE tag title belt on his shoulder smiling smuggling at the table full of divas. Ashley's eyes narrowed in annoyance and her shoulders tensed. Jeff Hardy was watching the match with them sent a glare at him. He felt the need to protect the diva since her boyfriend wasn't around. They all watched with excitement as Matt fought off of the other ECW wrestler who were in the match. So far Matt was the current ECW champion there were 30 seconds left of the match and he was hitting tooth and nail for him to be the champion at the end of 20 minutes. Which sure enough he was. Ashley, Ziva and Cayla all screamed together while Jaycee who was jumping and down screaming into her phone to Shannon who probably had his phone away his ears, while he, Shane and Talia were cheering themselves. Jeff ran to cut his promo. As soon as Matt rounded the corner, he was attacked with hugs by Ashley and Jaycee. "Doesn't it bother you guys that I am sweaty?" He asked after they had let go of him. Ashley and the other girls sent him looks like duh! Our boyfriends are wrestlers too we are use to it.

"We are so going out and partying tonight. Yes Ashley Marie without Ken." Matt said getting a icy glare from the Greenbay native. "And yes Jaycee Dakota without Shannon." Causing both girls to pout more. "Now Jeff just has to win." Matt said nodding at his brother who nodded his head back. Ashley's phone started ringing she answered while pushing Ziva towards Matt so she could hug him. She knew that Israel like Matt she was giving them a push. Something she wished happened with her and Ken to begin with. Maybe she would have dated Curt and got way to deep with him. Jaycee, Ashley, Israel followed Matt to his locker room. Ashley talking to Ken, begging to go and see him. She was having with drawls from not seeing her boyfriend everyday so she stuck with his friends and Jaycee most of the time. They watching Cryme Tyme lose to Simply Priceless. Then Shawn Michaels beat the holy hell out of Chris Jericho. Every time the belt would come down on Chris's back the girls would flinch, Ashley would have tears come down her face. Flashbacks from growing up not good.

Then it was time for the Smackdown championship scramble. Jeff went out first, Triple H the last out of there. Jeff had came so close to winning the title, if there was only a few more second left on the clock he would have won it. Jaycee had walked out to met him. "Good job out there Jeffro." Jaycee said. "Thanks I was so close Jay, I could taste it." " I know bud. I know. If it makes you feel any better, Ziva , Ashley and I will go pants H?" Jaycee asked causing Jeff to laugh. "Nah you will probably get in trouble." "So they can suspended me . I can go home back to Shannon that way and Ashley can see Ken, its killing her being so far away from him." Jaycee commented shrugging her shoulders. Jeff laughed at Jaycee's honesty.

Cayla on the other hand wasn't in the locker room she had went to do the interview with Punk for Eve Torres some one she was glad she only saw once a month. Cayla and Punk were trying to keep their budding relationship on the down low and every chance Eve got she was flirting with Punk. It was really starting to get on Cayla's last nerve and she was going to beat the hell out of Eve out of these days. Punk and Cayla walked over to Eve with their hands intertwined. Punk let go of her hand and smiled at Eve. They were interrupted by Randy Orton. Cayla saw the tag teams and Afa first, she tried tugging on Punk's shirt to get his attention. It didn't seem to work, Punk accidentally shoved Cayla out of the way as Randy came pushing forward. Cayla landed hard on her ass and bumped her head she couldn't help but laugh silently as she watching Eve tumbled onto the curtain behind her. Kofi Kingston came running out to help Punk, but was brought down in a hail of fury by the tag team champs and the now revealed man from their match early. Cayla screamed and covered her eyes as Randy Orton punted Punk's head in. as soon as the Legend Killer was gone, Cayla got to her knees and crawled over to Punk and put her hand on his chest. "Punk you okay?" He groaned as he tried sitting up. "Stupid Orton, if he wouldn't have kicked me in the head then I would have been able to compete tonight." Punk grumbled under his breath. Cayla nodded her head not speaking she knew what happened with the booking, it was just stupid that he actually didn't get go to down and defend.

After the pay per view was over the sober group went out to celebrate Matt's win which consisted of dinner at the local Denny's. Matt who should have been happy about his win, was beating himself up, he kept saying he jinx it. "Matt my hell, you didn't jinx it what so ever. It's the stupid storylines." Ziva spoke from her spot next to the newly crowned champ. Ashley started giggling from her seat next to Jeff who was in between her and Jaycee. "I still say you should have let us pants H Jeff." Jaycee pouted, causing Ashley to giggle more, Cayla just smirked while Punk just kind of sat there every once in awhile winding a straw of Cayla's hair around his finger and then letting it go. "Man we should be out celebrating not being depressed." Israel said as the two girls on either side of Jeff yawned. "How about this Punk and I will take these three back to the hotel to get some sleep, while you two go out." Jeff said. "Yeah you two can ride the hobby horse or something." Ashley said causally before pulling her sweatshirt over her head. Israel's jaw dropped in shock, while Jeff and Jaycee laughed, Punk and Cayla shook their heads. That girl is strange, but then again she would have to be to date Mr. Kennedy. "You know sometimes I wonder if dating Ken has any affects on you and then you pop off with something like that." Matt said shaking his head in shock. Ashley just laughed along with Jeff and Jaycee. "Can we go now?" Ashley asked Jeff. She and Jaycee were sleeping in the same room as Jeff and he had the room keys with him. "Sure. You in a hurry or something?" he asked. "I am just tired and it take a while for me to go to sleep without Ken in the bed with me." Ashley said, as Jeff nodded his head. "Let's go, I know a certain reject that is waiting for my call." Jaycee said standing up from the table, Jeff and Ashley followed suite. The punk couple stood up also. Matt smiled at Israel who smiled back at him. "I think we are going to wait a little while longer before we head back too." Matt said. Ashley and Jaycee both cooed at the oldest Hardy brother. "Don't do anything we wouldn't do." Jaycee said when she leaned down to hug Matt. "I second that." Ashley said as she shuffled over to them, bending down and hugging Matt and then Ziva. She and Jaycee then linked elbows and walked off together. Matt needed not to worry about Jeff he had Jaycee and Ashley there with him to keep him entrained and Punk was with Cayla. He would never admit it but they were one of the cutest couples that he has ever seen. Punk was covered in tattoos and had piercing and Cayla was seemingly innocent.

Then there was Kennedy and Ashley that had been best friends since they were in primary school and they ended up together. Sometimes people around them wanted to pinch their cheeks because they were so damn cute together. Jaycee and Shannon seemed to be made for each other tattoos and all. Maybe Ziva would be his happy ending. "Hello Matt! Anybody home in there?" Ziva called waving her hand in front of his face. "Yeah, I am totally fine. What do you say we go back and hang out at the hotel instead going out and partying? We will do that we get to North Carolina." Matt asked. "Sure." Ziva said pulling her jacket on and flipping her golden brown hair outside of it once it was on. "Ziva , I think that this could be a being of a very beautiful friendship." Matt said as they were walking out together.


End file.
